


Timeless

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Porn, Rimming, Romance, Sakaar (Marvel), Sub Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki arrives on Sakaar and gets to know the Grandmaster.





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during _Thor Ragnarok_.

Loki didn’t know where he had landed, but he was alive, so he counted that a win. Bringing himself to his feet, he found he was standing on what appeared to be a small mountain of garbage. He peered off into the distance, trying to identify where he might be, but larger mountains of garbage blocked his view. 

Picking a direction at random, Loki walked for an unknown amount of time until he heard a whirring sound coming up behind him. He turned to find a small ship flying low in the sky. It was bright blue with a clear glass bottom. As it passed slowly over his head, Loki saw a grey haired man on his hands and knees, face almost pressed to the glass floor as he stared down with an utterly delighted expression. 

Loki was intrigued, so he stood and watched as the ship circled and then landed in front of him. Two guards in brightly colored armor emerged from the ship and stepped stiffly in front of him. They had strange looking weapons in hand, but they didn’t point them at Loki.

“The Grandmaster hereby invites you for a mandatory visit,” one of the guards announced. Loki smirked and nodded graciously as he was guided onto the ship. He didn’t know who the Grandmaster was, but it was clear he was someone in a position of power, and that was worth exploring. Such a person is particularly worth investigating when one is alone on a completely unknown planet.

“Grandmaster,” Loki said with a graceful bow, “My name is Loki and it is an immense honor to meet you. I wish to thank you for your kind hospitality. I am truly overwhelmed with gratitude.”

The man was now sitting regally on what looked like a low-backed throne covered in multicolored shimmering fabric. His seat coordinated with his shiny gold robe, and on either side of him sat women in matching gold outfits. To each side of the women stood another set of stern looking guards. 

“Mm-mm-mm,” the Grandmaster smacked his lips and looked slowly up and down Loki’s body, “what a find.” He grinned excitedly at him for a long moment and Loki smiled back demurely. 

“Where are my manners,” the Grandmaster continued, “Welcome, welcome, welcome to Leisure Ship 263, which I use for my daily walks. I hope you like it. I decorated it myself.” The Grandmaster gestured around the space, an aggressive explosion of glitter and bright colors, and Loki acted impressed. 

“I use it to take a walk every day, and look down at my dear, dear people, watching lovingly over them.”

“How generous of you,” Loki said with sincere sounding wonder, “and how outstanding that you have found me worthy of a visit to your lovely ship,” he exclaimed.

“Oh, not just my ship, you pretty little thing you,” the Grandmaster said with glee, “You, you’re coming to my palace.”

Loki gave a little bow and a smile. The smile was genuine because this was exactly what he had hoped would happen.

“How can I ever repay you, Grandmaster,” Loki asked in a sultry voice.

The Grandmaster gave a lustful half smile, his eyes twinkling. 

“I’m sure we can find a way or two.”

~

“No, no, no,” the Grandmaster exclaimed with frustration, “I told you to get the very best fabrics for him! Didn’t I tell you that?” The Grandmaster looked to the circle of underlings around him. “Didn’t I tell him that?” Everyone nodded. “See, they all heard it,” he yelled at the frightened tailor. “Does this look like the best? This is trash, just garbage, just, just,” The Grandmaster glanced at the Melt Stick beside him, sighed with exasperation and threw the book of fabric samples at the tailor. It narrowly missed his head. 

“I beg your forgiveness, Grandmaster,” the man began, but the Grandmaster put up a hand to silence him. “I don’t even want to hear it. I don’t even want to. Just, you just take your ugly samples out of my face and come back when you have something worthy of his beauty! Go! Go! Why are you still here?” The Grandmaster waved him away with in an aggressive flap of his hand.

Loki smirked as he watched the tailor snatch up the book and scurry away.

“Do you believe that?” the Grandmaster said, shaking his head, “do you see what I have to put up with around here?”

Loki nodded sympathetically and stepped nearer to the Grandmaster.

“You are an inspiration, truly,” Loki said with awe, “ruling an entire planet must be so trying.” He stepped behind the Grandmaster’s throne and laid his hands cautiously on his shoulders. “You must be so tense, Grandmaster,” Loki spoke softly as he gave a gentle squeeze. 

“Mm,” the Grandmaster murmured, leaning his head back to look up at Loki. Loki smiled down at him and began to rub his shoulders and upper back. He used a slight pressure at first, but deepened the massage when the Grandmaster leaned into it. Soon the Grandmaster’s head fell forward as he groaned with pleasure. Loki’s hands made their way up the Grandmaster’s back, rubbing firm circles along either side of his spine. With deep slow movements of his thumbs applied up and down the back of the Grandmaster’s neck, Loki elicited a soft moan.

~

“What do you think?” Loki asked the Grandmaster as he modeled his new outfit. Though he missed his usual colors, Loki found he looked rather handsome in the blue leather the Grandmaster had chosen for him. He twirled slowly to give the Grandmaster a thorough look. 

“Oh, Sweetpea!” The Grandmaster exclaimed. He dropped his jaw, then covered his mouth with both hands, eyes smiling. 

“I hope you find my appearance pleasing, Grandmaster,” Loki said with a bowed head.

“You are a vision.”

The blushing smile Loki gave in response was genuine, because the compliment had sounded so sincere, and Loki adored compliments. Something in him inhaled them like air, suffocated in their absence.

“Grandmaster, I can not thank you enough for your generosity. The outfit is just beautiful.”

“One of many. Check your closet later.”

Loki hadn’t realized that he had a closet. He looked around.

“Oh, this is your room,” the Grandmaster proclaimed cheerfully, “Yep, I thought you could use your own space. You know, for when I’m busy. Wouldn’t want my favorite pet to get bored having to watch all the absolutely tedious work that comes with ruling a planet. Don’t want you to have to worry your pretty little head about any of that. No, no, I just want you to be happy and comfortable, always. The guards stationed outside will get you whatever you need, anything anytime, only the very best for my Sweatpea!” The Grandmaster grinned widely. “Isn’t it just a dream come true?” he continued as he looked around the room, “I tried to have it decorated to your taste. A perfect forever home for my perfect forever pet!” 

Loki was mildly alarmed to learn that he had been claimed so quickly, but it went along well enough with his plans, and he only missed a beat before he replied.

“What ever have I done to have earned your glorious favor so swiftly,” he asked as he moved to where the Grandmaster was sitting on what was, apparently, Loki’s bed. Loki knelt before him, settling his body between the Grandmaster’s parted knees, and the Grandmaster slid a hand softly into Loki’s long, dark hair.

“It’s almost time,” the Grandmaster told him, “almost,” he said, stretching out the word. 

“Why almost?” Loki asked. He parted his lips invitingly. 

The Grandmaster appeared overcome with passion, and he grabbed onto Loki’s hair, pulling Loki’s head closer to his crotch. He was naked under his fuzzy blue robe, and Loki pushed the cloth aside.

“Oh, oh,” the Grandmaster cried out, “I’ve been waiting, waiting, waiting for this. How long, how oh-so-patient I’ve been, oh, my darling, it hurts, it hurts to wait,” he whined. Loki grazed the Grandmaster’s inner thighs with his palms as he began to lap at the tip of his partially hard cock. He cupped the Grandmaster’s balls lightly in his hand and started to stroke them softly with his thumb. 

“No, no, hold on, wait, wait,” the Grandmaster stopped him suddenly with a hand on Loki’s shoulder, “we can’t, it’s not quite time yet, just, just a little longer now.” He made a sound of deep frustration and guided Loki’s head upward with a gentle hand under his chin. “Just a little teeny tiny, just a wee bit longer,” the Grandmaster said as he picked up his hand to display his thumb and forefinger almost, but not quite, touching. 

“We can make it, I believe in us,” he murmured, looking down at Loki’s confused expression. The Grandmaster seemed to be trying to look playful, but his eyes appeared thoughtful and somber.

Loki had no idea what was going on because they had only met earlier that day, or so Loki had thought. But once he considered it further, it dawned on Loki that it had somehow been longer. The realization was disorienting, and Loki felt a moment of panic.

“No, don’t panic,” the Grandmaster told him, “you just need to adjust to how time works here. I can see your mind starting to accept it. Mm, yes, it’s finally happening!” He bounced up and down with excitement, then looked at Loki’s face and sighed sympathetically. “I know it’s weird now but soon it will be ok, don’t worry, Sweetpea, I’m right here.” He pet Loki’s hair soothingly, but Loki jerked away and sat up, leaning back on his heals. He did not like when people could read his mind.

“Aw, pouty!” exclaimed the Grandmaster.

Loki stood up and stepped back. He quickly set up heavy blocks inside his mind, walling his thoughts safely inside. He knew how telepathy worked.

“Well, you don’t know how mine works,” the Grandmaster said, standing up and closing his robe. Loki was taken aback by the suddenly cold tone of his voice. 

“Please forgive me, Grandmaster,” Loki stammered after too many missed beats. He hated when he lost his cool and he chided himself silently. “You just caught me unawares. It was instinct to set up the blocks. Other telepathic beings I have met have not always been so benevolent as you.” He bowed very low and held his body there.

There was a long moment of silence during which Loki wondered if he was about to die. He had to work to stop himself from stealing a glance at the Melt Stick, which he knew was propped up against the dresser.

Then the Grandmaster laughed.

“Oh, you naughty little thing,” he crooned, “always thinking you can hide from me, aw, so cute.” He grinned fondly. “Well, I think,” he stroked his chin, feigning deep consideration, “I think maybe I could forgive you, once you make it up to me, hmm?” He gave an exaggerated wink and a salacious smirk.

Loki was flooded with relief. He had been terrified of the Grandmaster’s wrath, and he despised being afraid. It reminded him of being a child, of being helpless to stop what was coming for him. Composing his face along the way, Loki straightened his body and found that the Grandmaster appeared somber again, and this time he was not trying to hide it.

“I know, it’s awful to live in fear. But I would never hurt you, Loki.”

Loki was no longer surprised that the Grandmaster could hear his thoughts, but he was utterly shocked by what sounded like a genuine and very sentimental promise. Loki couldn’t fathom why the Grandmaster would show him such mercy, let alone why he would speak to him with such tenderness. He had seen the Grandmaster casually melt a number of beings in the hours since they had met. Or, Loki suddenly realized, the week since they had met.

“It’s coming back to you,” The Grandmaster observed with elation, “finally, finally,” he whispered. “It’s all going to come at you now,” he warned in a gentle voice.

And it was all coming at him; a chaotic tangle of a week’s worth of memories hitting Loki all at once. He sat down on the bed and breathed deeply, trying to focus on one memory at a time. The Grandmaster sat beside him and laid his hand on Loki’s knee.

“Give it a minute,” he said reassuringly.

~

In the first memory that Loki could pick out from the bunch, he was in the Grandmaster’s room, lying on his bed. He had already stripped and arranged his body just so, with the corner of a blanket just barely covering his erect penis. He was waiting for the Grandmaster to arrive.

“My, my, my,” the Grandmaster said from the doorway, “what have we here? Looks like someone left a little present for me.”

Loki gave a falsely shy smile, batting his eyelashes. He ran a hand lightly over his chest and down his stomach. Locking eyes with the Grandmaster, Loki smoothed the cloth that covered his hardness. 

“Unwrap your gift, Grandmaster,” Loki suggested in a silky voice.

“Whee!” The Grandmaster exclaimed as he shed his clothes and dove at Loki, landing on top of him.

“I am yours to use as you please, Grandmaster,” Loki told him.

The Grandmaster grinned and leaned in to kiss him, but stopped and pulled back just before their lips met.

“What’s wrong,” Loki asked, “am I not to your liking?” Loki wasn’t sure how he had suddenly lost the Grandmaster’s favor, but he felt confident he could win it back.

“No, it’s not that,” the Grandmaster reassured him. He got up off of Loki and they sad beside one another.

“What then?” Loki asked with curious caution.

The Grandmaster was looking down at his lap with a sad distant expression.

“I don’t want you to forget our first kiss.”

Loki was startled by the sweetness of this, but he didn’t let it show.

“How could I ever forget such an honor?”

The Grandmaster turned to him and smiled softly as he touched Loki’s cheek. 

“You’ll understand later, Sweetpea. We just have to be patient for now.”

Loki was perplexed, but he nodded and moved to dress himself. He could make sense of it later. The top priority right now was to stay on the Grandmaster’s good side, and Loki knew that winning over powerful beings sometimes meant not asking questions.

“Wait, wait,” the Grandmaster said with quiet urgency, “you sleep here in my bed.” 

He climbed under the covers and patted the space beside him. Loki was completely baffled but he didn’t let it show. Instead he gave a sweet smile and crawled into bed beside the Grandmaster. The Grandmaster rolled onto his side and positioned Loki so that he was on his side too, with his back facing the Grandmaster. Loki thought maybe he was going to fuck him. Perhaps he was waiting on the first kiss, for some mysterious reason, but still wanted sex now. Loki wiggled his ass and pressed it back into the Grandmaster’s body. He began to rock his hips.

“Shush, darling,” the Grandmaster whispered in his ear as he used a hand to steady Loki’s hips. He slid his arm beneath Loki’s and hugged him to his body. “Just sleep,” he said.

~

While some memories were coming in detail, others were more vague. 

Loki could picture the two of them alone - in the Grandmaster’s bedroom, in his bathtub, on the roof of the palace - just talking. Loki remembered the Grandmaster asking endless questions about him, and listening to the answers with great interest, and sympathy. Loki remembered how the attention satisfied him.

Loki remembered that at first he was very careful to share with the Grandmaster only the stories, and never the feelings that accompanied them. And he recalled too that somewhere along the way this changed. It came back to him now, how strange it felt the first time he truly opened up to the Grandmaster. He didn’t know why he had let himself become so vulnerable. But he remembered that it felt like a relief once he did it. 

More vividly Loki recalled lying with his head on the Grandmaster’s lap, talking about his past while the Grandmaster wove small braids into his hair. Loki remembered how the sensation soothed him.

~

Another memory. 

“Teach me how you did that,” the Grandmaster demanded as he pointed to Loki’s drawing, a portrait of the Grandmaster in black ink. They both looked at it, and then down at the Grandmaster’s drawing, which was to be a portrait of Loki. Unlike Loki’s, it was far from any sort of realism. The Grandmaster was using a set of colored gel pens and glitter glue, and he looked frustrated with his work. Loki thought it was actually rather interesting.

“Well,” Loki replied, “I’m not an art teacher, so I’m not sure how to explain it. But how about I start a new one, and you can watch me as I do it? Would that please you, Grandmaster?”

Loki knew how much the Grandmaster liked to watch, anything and everything. He moved to the other side of the table to sit beside the Grandmaster, and laid a fresh page in front of them. He sat very close. 

Loki thought that the Grandmaster would watch him draw for a few minutes and then turn their art session into sex, which Loki had no problem with. But Loki was at least half way through with his drawing and the Grandmaster remained still beside him, observing with great intent. Soon he began to hum quietly as he watched, his gaze soft and dreamy. Even when Loki was looking down at his drawing, he was very aware of the Grandmaster’s eyes on his hands.

~

“Yes, I love that drawing,” the Grandmaster was saying.

Loki looked at him, startled. The memories were still coming at him in a jumble, though he had managed to slow their pace enough to begin to sort out the mess. Still, it was unnerving. And the Grandmaster reading his mind certainly wasn’t helping him relax.

“I’m, I’m sorry,” the Grandmaster said, his voice tinged with sorrow, “I wanted, I wanted this moment to be perfect. When you would remember, and you wouldn’t forget ever again, and we could finally be together. Loki, my sweet Loki, I wanted it to be perfect for us.”

Loki stared at him incredulously. He had long passed the point of keeping his cool.

“I did it all wrong, damn it, I always do this, damn it,” the Grandmaster shouted. He grabbed the porcelain lamp from the nightstand and threw it across the room. It hit the dresser and shattered. 

“Grandmaster,” Loki said with caution. He didn’t know how to feel or what to do. He was still struggling to comprehend the situation. The Grandmaster was telepathic in a way Loki couldn’t block, time worked so differently on Sakaar that a week had passed during what Loki had experienced as a handful of hours, and the Grandmaster seemed to have sincere romantic feelings for him. It was a lot to take in.

But most unsettling of all was that Loki was gradually recalling his own feelings from the past week. He couldn’t make sense of them. 

“Grandmaster,” Loki repeated. He put up his hands and walked slowly to the other side of the room, where the Grandmaster was fuming. He had gone there to pick up the lamp, only to smash what was left of it against the dresser again. Now the Grandmaster was leaning his back against the wall, hanging his head and covering his face in distress. He was standing a little too close to the Melt Stick for Loki’s comfort.

The Grandmaster turned his head to look at the Melt Stick, then looked at Loki.

“I told you, I told you I wouldn’t hurt you,” he said, shaken, “but you don’t believe me, do you?” The Grandmaster sounded like he might cry.

Loki was about to say that he did believe him, but quickly remembered that the Grandmaster could see his mind. 

“I - want to believe you,” he said instead, and he hoped it was enough. Though he was rather terrified, Loki moved closer and gingerly took the Grandmaster’s hands in his. The Grandmaster met his eyes. 

“I don’t mean to be frightened,” Loki said in a gentle voice, “you have been so good to me. And I feel -” He trailed off, realizing he didn’t know what he felt. But he was remembering more and more. Hazy parts were coming into focus. Cascading recollections with wisps of emotion were flooding his mind. Memories of alarming moments were accosting him - moments of kinship, and of longing.

“Yes, yes, you remember now,” the Grandmaster whispered, eyes alight, and he took Loki’s face in his hands. 

Loki nodded slowly, the memories of his feelings crystalizing into the feelings themselves. 

“Kiss me,” he pleaded.

The Grandmaster brought his face close to Loki’s, then paused. He stared into Loki’s eyes, and Loki felt again that yearning he now remembered.

“Kiss me,” he said again, more firmly this time. He felt like he needed it. He was angry that the Grandmaster had made him feel this way, had made him desperate for his touch and then spent a week denying him. Still, Loki had to admit he found it beautiful that the Grandmaster didn’t want him to forget, even temporarily, the first time they were together. And now, finally, time had allowed them this moment.

But the Grandmaster was only looking longingly at Loki’s mouth.

“Loki, my darling,” he spoke softly. The Grandmaster caressed Loki’s bottom lip with his thumb. 

Loki was done waiting to be kissed. Pressing a hand to the wall on either side of the Grandmaster, Loki boldly penned him between his arms. He wasn’t scared any more, because he did believe it now: no mater how many others the Grandmaster melted or sent to die in the Contest of Champions, he would not hurt Loki. At least, not so long as these feelings were shared between them.

“Kiss me, I said,” Loki demanded loudly, and before the Grandmaster had a chance to reply, Loki pressed him tightly to the wall with his body. “Kiss me,” Loki said again, this time in a quiet, desperate voice. He brought their lips so close together that he could feel the Grandmaster’s breath on his skin, and then Loki waited, but only for an instant. 

Blotting out the sliver of space between their mouths, Loki kissed the Grandmaster at long last. He meant the kiss to be hard and wild, but surprised himself by beginning with light, slow movements of his lips. The Grandmaster matched the mood of their kiss, and for many tender moments Loki felt strangely innocent.

But then the Grandmaster grabbed him passionately and deepened the kiss. He made a desperate sound against Loki’s mouth, and slid his tongue beyond Loki’s lips. He wasn’t being rough, but the Grandmaster kissed Loki with such unbridled enthusiasm that Loki stumbled backward. The Grandmaster caught him with a tight arm around his waist, then reversed their positions so that Loki’s back was to the wall.

“Grandmaster,” Loki said breathlessly when the kiss broke.

The Grandmaster smiled at him and tucked a lock of Loki’s hair behind his ear.

“You are so very beautiful, Sweetpea.”

When Loki received praise, he felt like something in him was being fed, something that was always starved. He beamed thinking of all the attention and compliments the Grandmaster had given him over the past week.

“Thank you, Grandmaster.”

“Oh, oh, you’re just so, so cute when you blush like that,” the Grandmaster gushed. He quickly shed his robe and started at the task of undressing Loki. Loki tried to help, but the Grandmaster slapped his hand away. When the job was finally done and Loki was nude, the Grandmaster gasped softly. 

“You, you are just, beyond words,” the Grandmaster murmured as his eyes ran slowly over Loki’s body. In the silence, Loki was very aware of his own breath, which felt too shallow, and of his skin, which felt too flushed.

“Ah, guess I’ll hang this up,” the Grandmaster said once he finally tore his gaze away, “Wouldn’t want to hurt your brand new outfit when you look so damn gorgeous in it.”

“Oh, I’ll hang it, Grandmaster,” Loki said belatedly. He had been momentarily distracted by the rapid succession of compliments, and the Grandmaster had already made his way to the closet.

“It’s done,” the Grandmaster replied, “Sit on the bed.”

Loki didn’t hesitate to obey. The Grandmaster got on his knees and situated himself between Loki’s legs. He pulled Loki’s body closer to the edge of the bed, bringing his pelvis near to the Grandmaster’s already open mouth.

“Grandmaster,” Loki protested, “shouldn’t I be the one to –“

“Shh,” the Grandmaster said with a finger to his lips. Loki’s cock had been hard since the kiss, and the Grandmaster admired it for a long moment before wrapping a hand around its base. He stretched his lips around the head as he swirled his tongue in circles over the tip. Loki made a mewling sound and the Grandmaster very slowly slid his mouth down until he had taken it all in. The top portion of Loki’s length reached down the Grandmaster’s hot throat, and Loki felt the pressure around his flesh.

_“You feel good in my mouth,”_ the Grandmaster said. Only he hadn’t said it, Loki realized. The Grandmaster had thought the statement directly into Loki’s brain. 

Loki began to reply aloud, but remembered it wasn’t needed. He moaned with his mouth while he formed words only with his mind.

_“Grandmaster, thank you, Grandmaster, it feels so overwhelmingly wonderful.”_

The Grandmaster was slowly bobbing his head now, and Loki stroked his soft silvery hair. Loki remembered now how he had yearned for this. But when he tried to recall just what it was that made him lose control of the situation, Loki was at a loss. At the start he had held the Grandmaster in the palm of his hand. He had known just how he was going to get what he wanted. He was going to charm the Grandmaster until he ruled at his side. He was going to make the Grandmaster need him more than anyone else, and he was going to laugh. And then he was going to take over the planet.

And now, somehow, Loki had become an unruly mess of affection and desire. He had inexplicably let himself become raw and helpless. He was unguarded, and he hated to be that way. It pained him, even when it was a relief, and he didn’t know how he could have let this happen.

The Grandmaster raised his head, and Loki made a small noise of protest as his erection hit the open air. 

“None of us knows why love takes us. It is always inexplicable,” the Grandmaster told him in a voice that sounded as vulnerable as Loki felt.

The Grandmaster looked at Loki expectantly, but Loki didn’t know what to say. He didn’t love the Grandmaster, as far as he knew. But after all the revelations of the evening, Loki wasn’t sure if he yet knew all there was to know. One thing was clear though: if he said it and it was a lie, the Grandmaster would be able to tell. Loki tried to think how else to reply.

After a stretch of silence the Grandmaster’s face fell, and he whispered something to himself that Loki couldn’t hear. Loki worried that the Grandmaster might cry, or break something, but a moment later he was wearing a grin.

“Lay back, Sweetpea,” he instructed.

Loki leaned back, his calves still hanging off the bed. The Grandmaster grabbed onto Loki’s thighs and lifted them, parting his legs wider and bending them up close to his chest. He gave a little smile and then lowered himself out of sight. Soon Loki felt the Grandmaster’s hands spreading the cheeks of his ass. Loki inhaled with anticipation and it seemed like the Grandmaster made him wait a long time before Loki finally felt the wet warmth of the Grandmaster’s tongue against his hole.

“Grandmaster,” Loki whispered. It pained him to know that he had wounded the Grandmaster with his silence, and he wanted to make it better. Loki didn’t know if he was in love or not, but he knew that the Grandmaster mattered to him. He wanted to find the right words. When he realized that he couldn’t, he focused intently on those emotions, quiet and abstract and spread throughout his being, and hoped that the Grandmaster could see them in his mind.

_“Yes, my dear, my dearest Loki,”_ the Grandmaster spoke into Loki’s mind, _“Yes, I see.”_ The tip of his tongue was circling Loki’s entrance, again and again. Loki breathed heavily and clutched at the bedspread. The Grandmaster’s hand wrapped around Loki’s shaft and Loki’s hips jerked involuntarily. With a muffled noise of approval, the Grandmaster pushed his tongue inside. He pumped Loki’s hardness with gradually increasing speed as he fucked him with his tongue. 

Loki was already looking forward to asking the Grandmaster if he could come when he felt a slick finger begin to work its way into him. He thrust his hips and the Grandmaster raised his head and gave Loki a quick smirk before taking his length back into his mouth. As he sucked him, the Grandmaster worked in a second finger and curled them to reach Loki’s prostate. Loki cried out and reached for him, sliding his hands into the Grandmaster’s hair as the Grandmaster began to massage him inside. 

“Grandmaster,” Loki panted.

_“You’re going to ask to come already?”_ the Grandmaster said into his mind. _“Tsk tsk, it’s way, way too soon, my little one.”_

Loki knew he would say that; he had long ago learned to spot when someone was going to repeatedly deny him. He also knew to start asking early. That meant getting what he wanted when he wanted it. 

Of course, everything was different with someone who could read his mind. Until he found a way to block the Grandmaster from doing so, Loki was at his mercy. It disturbed him, and yet Loki found there was a strange thrill in being so helpless.

_“You like to be stretched?”_ the Grandmaster asked, sounding as though he knew the answer.

“Yes, yes,” Loki said eagerly.

The Grandmaster slid a third finger inside, and Loki squirmed. 

_“You’re so damn adorable,”_ he chuckled as he added a fourth finger, then slowly removed them all in order to gradually work his whole hand inside. 

“Grandmaster, Grandmaster,” Loki chanted, “please, please.”

_“No, not yet.”_

Eventually the Grandmaster freed Loki from the unbearable pleasure, only to climb on top of him and kiss him with fierce passion. Loki wrapped his arms around the Grandmaster. A sound of that was part yearning and part contentment slipped out, partially muted by their pressed mouths. The Grandmaster replied with a muffled sound of rapture as his hands found their way into Loki’s hair.

When the kiss broke, the Grandmaster scooted to the head of the bed and lay down on his back.

“Come sit on my cock, darling,” he told Loki.

Buzzing with anticipation, Loki crawled over to him. He looked at the Grandmaster’s large erection and licked his lips without thinking.

“May I suck you first,” Loki asked in a small voice of desire. The Grandmaster grinned and fondly caressed the side of Loki’s face.

“Sure, go on, cutie.”

Loki kissed the Grandmaster’s mouth and neck before trailing his lips down the Grandmaster’s chest and stomach to reach his sex. He started by holding its base and licking up and down the shaft and teasingly over the head. When he finally began to cover the Grandmaster with his mouth, he heard the Grandmaster let out a deep, eager grunt. Lowing his head and taking the Grandmaster’s impressive length down his throat, Loki felt like perhaps he still had a little control after all.

But then the Grandmaster grabbed Loki by the hair and began to fuck his face. Loki relaxed his throat and enjoyed the feel of the Grandmaster in his mouth. He thought the Grandmaster was going to come, but after a while the Grandmaster released Loki’s head and tapped on his shoulder. Loki sat up, his face inquisitive.

“I don’t want to yet,” the Grandmaster said, out of breath, “I want to wait for you.”

Loki wished the Grandmaster would let them both come now, but he also had to admit to the pleasure he took in being denied. Still, an orgasm overload game sounded deeply appealing at the moment. Loki had more than a few special skills in bed, and one was the ability to come over and again. But, apparently, he would have to wait to show off that trick.

“May I ride you now?” Loki pleaded.

The Grandmaster nodded with a smirk and Loki straddled him and lowered himself onto his hardness. They both cried out before the Grandmaster pulled him down into a hard kiss. With breathy moans, Loki sat up again and began to ride him. The Grandmaster was wide and long and Loki’s prostate was stimulated with every rise and fall of his hips.

“I want to come, please, let me come while you’re inside me,” Loki begged.

“You can orgasm this way,” the Grandmaster asked excitedly, “just from being fucked?” He sounded like he already knew, but was very eager to hear the answer despite that.

“Yes, yes,” Loki replied with desperation, “let me show you.”

“Mm,” the Grandmaster hummed, “wonderful. But not yet.”

Loki made a sound of exasperation that was almost a growl, and the Grandmaster grabbed his hips and started thrusting up into him. Loki wasn’t sure how long passed this way, but he realized that measurements of time hardly mattered in Sakaar. Instead, he decided to measure it by the number of times he was brought to the very edge of release, and had to struggle to stop himself. Which was fourteen.

The Grandmaster watched Loki’s face as he fucked him, and Loki adored the focused attention. He smiled down at the Grandmaster and then leaned forward, descending upon his mouth. The Grandmaster returned his kiss, their tongues mingling. He wrapped his arms around Loki’s back and rolled them over so that the Grandmaster was on top. Loki’s erection was now trapped between their bodies, and with a pleasure that was nearly pain he felt the friction created by each thrust. The Grandmaster fucked Loki this way for what seemed to be another eternity, and Loki couldn’t measure it because he lost count of how many edges he came back from.

Loki also lost count of how many times the Grandmaster had denied his requests for release. He was mad with need, and he gazed pleadingly into the Grandmaster’s eyes.

“How can you stand to wait so long, Grandmaster,” Loki groaned, “don’t you want to come in me? Don’t I feel good pressing so tightly around you?” He kissed the Grandmaster desperately for many long moments, and Loki thought he could feel the Grandmaster peering into his mind, watching his hunger.

“Yes, mmm, Loki, my Loki, you feel so, so good, ah.”

The Grandmaster slid his arms beneath Loki’s back and flipped them over again, arranging their bodies so that Loki was straddling him.

“I want to see your special trick now. Ride me and don’t let your cock make contact with anything.”

Loki made a high-pitched noise of excitement as he eagerly began to ride the Grandmaster’s length. Letting himself slam on and off as fast as he desired, it was only a moment before Loki was ready. He wondered if he should wait longer before asking to release. He deeply needed a yes this time.

“Yes, go ahead, Sweetpea,” the Grandmaster told him in a gruff voice, “come for me, you’ve earned it.”

Loki had started as soon as he heard the word “yes,” but he knew how to stretch out his orgasms. The Grandmaster was emitting a low purring sound, but seemed to be holding off his own release.

“Grandmaster,” Loki breathed, “come inside me, please, please, come with me, I’m coming.”

The Grandmaster reached up for him with both hands and Loki met the Grandmaster’s hands with his own. They entwined their fingers and braced themselves against each other as the Grandmaster cried out. Loki felt the Grandmaster’s hardness pulsing deep inside him and they gripped onto each other’s hands more tightly as they shared their passion. Engulfed by the intensity of his orgasm, Loki felt like time was completely obliterated - who knew how long it had been, who knew how long it would go on.

Ultimately, though, the two approached the peak of their own personal mountain, and with the very essence of satiation, they pushed each other over. The Grandmaster watched with wide eyes as Loki’s untouched erection shot an arc of milky wetness over the Grandmaster’s torso. At the same instant the Grandmaster gave a hard jerk of his hips and cried out Loki’s name. They clung to each other for the fall, rolling down the mountain in each other’s arms and landing safely.

Afterwards, Loki climbed off of the Grandmaster and collapsed onto the bed. The Grandmaster wrapped an arm around Loki’s shoulders and pulled him close. He kissed Loki’s hair and then gently kissed his lips. Loki laid his head on the Grandmaster’s chest, and the Grandmaster pulled the bedspread over their bodies. They held each other in silence for a time, and Loki tried to clear the fog from his mind. He could hear the Grandmaster’s heart beating.

“That was a very good trick, Sweetpea, coming like that, just from my cock inside you,” the Grandmaster said, breaking the silence, “Mm, just beautiful.” He smoothed Loki’s hair with long slow strokes. “Next time,” he continued, “you can come as many times as you like, how about that? I’m oh-so-curious to see that other little trick of yours. I know you want to show it off, so let’s see exactly how many orgasms we can get out of you in one session, hmm?” 

Loki gave a hazy smile. 

“You are just chock-full of special features, aren’t you, cutie,” the Grandmaster crooned.

“Mm,” was all Loki could manage to say.

“Wouldn’t you like that, darling? To come again and again and again until I finally let you stop?” the Grandmaster asked.

Loki nodded with an enthusiasm that was partially obscured by his fatigue. He would certainly look forward to that for next time.

“Great!” the Grandmaster said cheerfully. He gave Loki a quick soft kiss as he slid a hand beneath the bedspread, “Ready?”

**Author's Note:**

> The Grandmaster having telepathic powers is something I incorporated from the comics.


End file.
